Pocieszenie Comfort PL
by LadySeara
Summary: Po przegranym meczu z Rakuzan, Hyuuga łapie dołek. Riko odwiedza go, by zadać mu parę ważnych dla niej pytań. Przetłumaczony z angielskiego one-shot HyuuRiko. Może zawierać spoiler z mangi, aczkolwiek ten chapter ma już brodę.


Sędzia dmuchnął w gwizdek, kończąc mecz. Rakuzan, jak zawsze, wygrało. Seirin nie mogło w to uwierzyć; przegrali z Akashim, stało się. Nie zostaną najlepszymi w Japonii. Wpierw cała hala zamarła w ciszy, ale już po chwili wszyscy krzyczeli. Ludzie zrywali się ze swoich miejsc, by nagrodzić owacjami zwycięską drużynę.

Hyuuga zacisnął mocno zęby i, ostatkiem, samą siłą woli, wstał i ustawił się z resztą, by podziękować za grę. Widział łzy w oczach kolegów z drużyny; kiedy otarł pot z twarzy zrozumiał, że on również płacze. Jego oczy były mokre, chociaż walczył z łzami, które się w nich kręciły.

Atmosfera w szatni przypominała tę z pogrzebów. Wszyscy milczeli, ubierając się szybko. Nawet nie patrzyli sobie w oczy. Riko z kolei przyglądała im się z troską. Szukała słów, którymi mogłaby ich pocieszyć.

-Nee, chłopaki – zaczęła powoli. –Jesteście drugą najlepszą drużyną w kraju. Jestem z was taka dumna.

-Dzięki, trenerze – odparł Kuroko, ale jego głos był słaby i pozbawiony emocji.

-Powinniśmy wracać do domu – oznajmił Kiyoshi, wstając. –Dzięki, chłopaki. To było niesamowite. Dobrze się bawiłem. Przez moje kolana nie mogę z wami więcej grać, ale będę pomagać Riko i zostanę drugim trenerem. Wygramy za rok.

-Tak mi przykro. Kiyoshi – Hyuuga wstał i pochylił się przed nim, w formalnym ukłonie. Po chwili powtórzyło, tym razem przed pozostałymi członkami drużyny. –Przepraszam. To moja wina. Poniosło mnie i zawiodłem was.

-Hyuuga – kun – Riko wyciągnęła dłoń, by go dotknąć, ale chłopak cofnął się o krok.

-Pójdę przodem. Do zobaczenia w szkole.

* * *

Hyuuga wrócił prosto do domu. Jego rodzice już wiedzieli – złe wieści wszak podróżują szybko. Wiedzieli również, że rozmowa z nim, kiedy jest w **tym** humorze, nie przyniesie wiele dobrego. Hyuuga potrzebował czasu i przestrzeni. Pozwolili mu na to.

_Czy płakał? _

Oczywiście, że tak. Płakał jak dziecko. Zwinął się pośrodku swojego łóżka, tuląc do siebie poduszkę. Wkrótce, wyczerpany, zasnął. Nie usłyszał nawet, jak jego matka weszła do pokoju. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i ściągnęła mu ostrożnie okulary z nosa (jak robiła to już od czasów, kiedy był dzieckiem), po czym okryła syna kocem i delikatnie pogłaskała go po włosach.

-Spisałeś się, Junpei – szepnęła. –Jestem z ciebie taka dumna.

-Mama…? – głos chłopaka był stłumiony i senny.

-Wszystko w porządku, skarbie. Śpij, spij. Musisz być wykończony.

Pani Hyuuga usiadła na brzegu jego łóżka i przez kilka minut wpatrywała się w swojego syna. Wiedziała, że przegrana nie była jedynym źródłem jego smutku. Matka wie wszystko o swoim dziecku; a ona widziała Junpei'a z jego trenerką parę dni temu. Jej syn był inny w obecności tej dziewczyny.

_Był tak bardzo zakochany, że oboje nie byli sobie w stanie nawet tego wyobrazić. _

-Wszystko będzie okej, skarbie – pani Hyuuga pocałowała syna w czoło i cichutko opuściła pokój.

* * *

Riko czuła się nieswojo. Poszli do Maji Burger, żeby świętować, ale widać było, że żadne z nich nie chciało tu teraz być. Nawet niezawodny dotychczas Numer 2 nie mógł ich rozweselić.

-Posłuchajcie – spojrzała na nich. –Mamy jeszcze kolejny rok. Możemy tego dokonać. Musimy tylko więcej trenować.

-Trenerze, czy możemy o tym porozmawiać później? – Koganei był tak przygnębiony, że nawet na nich nie spojrzał. Nie uśmiechnął się ani razu, od kiedy opuścili szatnię.

Riko nie odpowiedziała. Pozwoliła, by wrócili do domu. W knajpie została tylko ona i Teppei.

-Riko, rozchmurz się. To nie koniec świata.

-Wiem, Teppei. Ale mimo to martwię się o was. Akashi zniszczył naszą duszę.

-Moja dusza ma się bardzo dobrze, Riko. Reszta też się pozbiera, zobaczysz. Pozwól im odpocząć, daj im trochę czasu. Ale szczerze mówiąc, też się martwię. Hyuuga wyglądał… źle. Był taki blady.

-Wiem. I on _przeprosił_. Zachowywał się jak obca osoba – westchnęła. –Może powinieneś iść do niego?

Teppei spojrzał na sufit. Te słowa były ciężkie do wypowiedzenia, ale zarówno Riko, jak i Hyuuga byli jego bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Musiał ich zmusić do działania, nim będzie na to za późno.

-Nie ja, Riko. Hyuuga nie chce widzieć mnie – powiedział, przywołując na wargach swój spokojny, ciepły uśmiech.

-Więc może Izuki – kun? Są przyjaciółmi od gimnazjum.

-Riko…

-Wiem! Mitobe – kun! Jest bardzo dobry w pocieszaniu ludzi!

-Riko – odważył się w końcu na nią spojrzeć. –Hyuuga chce… nie. On _potrzebuje_ ciebie.

* * *

Więc wybrała się, by go odwiedzić. Nie miała daleko, mieszkali niecałe kilka minut od siebie.

To pani Hyuuga otwarła jej drzwi i zaprosiła ją do środka.

-Riko – chan – zawołała z uśmiechem, widząc ją. –Dawno cię nie widziałam.

-Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – oznajmiła Riko grzecznie. –Czy Hyuuga – kun jest w domu?

-Tak, tak. Śpi.

-Oj – Riko posmutniała. –Więc wrócę później.

-Och, nie wygłupiaj się. Jestem pewna, że Junpei ucieszy się na twój widok. Możesz go obudzić!

* * *

Riko czuła się trochę zdenerwowana, kiedy pani Hyuuga zostawiła ją samą przed drzwiami pokoju Hyuugi. Owszem, odwiedzała go wcześniej, ba, kilka razy nawet leżeli na tym samym łóżku, rozmawiając o koszykówce. Zawsze myślała, że są przyjaciółmi, ale ostatnio zauważyła, że Hyuuga traktuje ją w inny sposób. Był milszy, jakby cieplejszy. A poprzedniego wieczora, gdy wpadła do niego, by podciął jej włosy, rumienił się.

Ale ona potrzebowała usłyszeć to głośno. Chciała być pewna.

_Stanie tutaj niczego nie zmieni_, pomyślała i otworzyła drzwi.

Hyuuga spał, okryty kocem. Bez swoich okularów, wyglądał na młodszego i bardziej kruchego. Był tak spokojny i bezbronny, że Riko nie mogła się powstrzymać; usiadła na brzegu jego łóżka (zupełnie jak jego matka chwilę temu) i zaczęła nad nim czuwać. Sama nie była pewna swoich uczuć. Tak, Hyuuga był dla niej bardzo ważną osobą, mogła wręcz powiedzieć, ze zmienił jej życie. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić Seirin bez niego, ale nie mogła sobie również wyobrazić swojego własnego życia bez niego w pobliżu.

-Riko – wymamrotał Hyuuga przez sen, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

Zarumieniła się. Czyżby śnił o _niej_? Sama ta myśl sprawiała, że czuła się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie.

-Nee, Hyuuga – kun, obudź się – Riko dotknęła jego ramienia.

-Jeszcze pięć minut, mamo – Hyuuga ziewnął szeroko, po czym ukrył twarz w poduszce.

-Jasne, na pewno! – wyciągnęła swój gwizdek z kieszeni i dmuchnęła w niego ostro.

Hyuuga poderwał się z cichym krzykiem.

-Chwila, cooo?! Trenerze, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, chaotycznie szukając swoich okularów. Kiedy je znalazł, spojrzał na nią, czekając na odpowiedź. Był zawstydzony.

-Twoja mama mnie wpuściła. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

-Możesz chwilę poczekać? Ogarnę się…

-Nie, wyglądasz okej. Zostań tutaj.

-O-okej – spojrzał na nią i zarumienił się lekko. –Więc? O czym chciałaś pogadać? Jeśli chcesz się na mnie wydzierać, zachowaj to na jutro.

-Nie chcę na ciebie krzyczeć. Nie mam powodów, _kretynie_. Aczkolwiek, mam do ciebie parę pytań.

-Spooko – powiedział powoli, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

-Pierwsze: chcesz zrezygnować z koszykówki?

-Co? Nie!

Riko poczuła ulgę. Bała się, że Hyuuga nie będzie w stanie znieść presji. Nawet jej ojciec powiedział mu, że jest ostatnią deską ratunku dla Seirin. Oni o tym nie myśleli, ale Hyuuga musiał się czuć ogromnie odpowiedzialny za całą różnicę. Oni wzięli to za pewniak, a on nigdy nie narzekał, ani razu. Robił wszystko, o co poprosili, a nawet więcej.

-Riko, wszystko będzie okej. Byłem tylko zmęczony i zły. Ale zły na siebie, nie na was.

-Wiem, Hyuuga – kun – przysunęła się trochę bliżej niego. Bez patrzenia mu w oczy, dotknęła jego dłoni.

I Riko nagle poczuła strach.

Hyuuga zarumienił się, kiedy go dotknęła; jej dłoń była taka drobna i zimna.

-Trenerze, zimno ci? Masz, weź to – podał jej swoją bluzę, którą rzucił na krzesło, nim się położył. Riko owinęła się nią i, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, pomyślała, że Hyuuga ładnie pachnie.

-Dziękuję. Jesteś gotów na drugie pytanie? – zgrywała twardą, ale dłonie lekko jej drżały.

-Wal, skoro i tak nie mam innego wyboru.

-Hyuuga – kun, dlaczego przestałeś mówić do mnie po imieniu?

Zaskoczyła go. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w nią, zaszokowany.

-Więc… – zaczął, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – Zostałaś trenerem i pomyślałem, że skoro to twój tytuł, powinienem się tak do ciebie zwracać.

-Jesteś okropnym kłamcą, wiesz o tym.

Hyuuga odwrócił wzrok. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Cała ta rozmowa zmierzała w kierunku totalnej klapy.

-Też nie mówisz do mnie po imieniu – wykrztusił w końcu, po dłuższej chwili.

-Chcesz, żebym się tak do ciebie zwracała?

Czuł, że jego serce znajduje się pośrodku jakiegoś chorego wyścigu. Biło tak szybko, jakby próbowało wyskoczyć z jego piersi. Przestał mówić do Riko po imieniu, ponieważ bał się, że wraz z nim wyrwą się z niego wszystkie jego uczucia.

-Jeśli chcesz – burknął. –Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

-Tak, tylko jedno. Wczoraj chciałeś się ze mną umówić, prawda, _Junpei_?

Jego serce na chwilę przestało bić. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Co powinien powiedzieć? Ból w jego piersi był przytłaczający. Czy Riko się z niego nabijała? Nie, to nie w jej stylu wyśmiewać kogoś. Ale co, jeśli nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć? Czy to zniszczy ich więź i przyjaźń? Ale z drugiej strony, to była taka jedyna szansa, mógł w końcu powiedzieć jej o swoich prawdziwych uczuciach.

-Riko, ja… tak. Chciałem cię zaprosić na randkę. Kocham cię od czasów gimnazjum. Próbowałem to stłumić i stłamsić. I nieważne, jak wiele razy próbowałem, nigdy mi się to nie udało – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym oddechu.

Po wszystkim. Zrobił to.

-Więc byłeś zły nie dlatego, że przegraliśmy z Rakuzan, ale dlatego, że myślałeś, ze nie umówię się z tobą, ponieważ nie jesteś najlepszy?

-Oba…

Riko westchnęła. A potem znów dotknęła jego dłoni.

-Po pierwsze, jesteś tak głupi, że mogę ci tylko współczuć. Walczyłeś z tym tak długo sam, a mogliśmy ten czas spożytkować w inny sposób. Po drugie: jeśli myślałeś, ze umawiam się tylko z najlepszymi, nie myliłeś się. Ale wiesz co? Jesteś najlepszy. Jesteście drugą najlepszą drużyną w kraju, po dwóch latach gry. Dlaczego nie spojrzycie na to w ten sposób? Rakuzan to szkoła z tradycjami, z dużą ilością graczy. My mamy tylko siebie. I to wystarcza! Po trzecie – zaczerpnęła powietrza – pocałujesz mnie w końcu czy to kolejna rzecz, którą mam zrobić pierwsza?

_Nie musiała prosić go dwa razy._

* * *

Pani Hyuuga spojrzała na zegarek. Riko rozmawiał z jej synem już od dwóch godzin, a tymczasem ten głupek nawet nie zaniósł jej nic do jedzenia ani do picia. _Nie tak go wychowałam_, pomyślała, kierując się do pokoju Junpei'a.

Jak szybko otwarła drzwi, tak szybko je zamknęła. Uśmiechnęła się i zawróciła do kuchni, ciesząc się, że Junpei i Riko byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie zwrócili nawet na nią uwagi.

-Mówiłam ci, że wszystko się ułoży – szepnęła, szykując kolację dla swojego syna i jego dziewczyny.

* * *

Spędzili cały wieczór, leżąc w jego łóżku tak, jak leżeli wiele razy wcześniej. Tym razem jednak Riko oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, podczas kiedy Hyuuga delikatnie i powoli bawił się jej włosami. Ponad to, nie mogli przestać się całować; odkrywali w ten sposób miejsca i smaki, których jeszcze nie znali. A kiedy się nie całowali, rozmawiali o przyszłości. Nie tylko koszykówce i nadchodzących meczach, ale głównie o ich wspólnej przyszłości.

Oboje nie chcieli tracić więcej czasu.


End file.
